And They Called Them Angels
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: Two girls meet the g-boys and go on many adventures and fight in many battles. They become friends, even lovers with them. Whild doing this they try to keep a huge secret about their true selves. co-written with IceAngelNikki. please R&R!!!! ^-^


Angel1.html AN: hi everyone it's me BabySnowAngel!! i'm back (not that i was gone) with another story written by me and IceAngelNikki. We   
wrote this story during lunch mostly and whenever we had free time. It isn't complete, but we have a lot written. I just have to type   
it all. we hope u like this and this is a treat fpr all of u ppl who are waiting for IceAngelNikki to get back from florida so she will post   
some more of her stories. i would like to let you all know that she won't be back until june 24. so enjoy this and please R&R!!! ^-^ 

Disclaimer: we don't own gundam wing or any of the characters in it. we do own Suki, Nikki, Allyson, and the old dude on the   
airplane. please ask us before u use them thanx! and have a nice day!!! 

Dedication: i don't think Nikki-chan will mind if i dedicate this without her knowing. i'll just dedicate it to someone we both know   
and i know she won't miund if i dedicate it to them. We (I) dedicate this part to Nikki-chan's kawaii baby sister faith-chan 3 yas   
cutie baby!!!   


And They Called Them Angels   
by IceAngelNikki & BabySnowAngel   
  
  


"Come on, Suki! We'll miss our flight!" sixteen-year-old Nikki yelled up the stairs at her sister.   
"Hold on. I'm coming," Suki, Nikki's twin sister, said. "Sheesh you would think by the way she is going on she had never been   
late."   
"I heard that!" Nikki yelled.   
"Yeah, whatever,"Suki said then ran down the stairs. "So, what's our mission again?"   
"Suki! I've told you a million times already!" Nikki exclaimed a little impatient.   
"Calm down. Don't have a cow," Suki said. "I just need a little reminder."   
"Okay. There is supposedly a bomb planted in the Veit Hotel located in Germany. It is supposed to go off within the next two days.   
We are supposed to locate and disable it if it even exists," Nikki said.   
"That's right. I was going to hack into their system and get us jobs there," Suki said as she took out her laptop from her case.   
"Is SnowAngel ready to go?" Nikki asked her sister.   
"Yup. Okay I got us jobs as clerks," Suki said.   
"Okay, IceAngel is ready. Let's get going," Nikki said heading to the door.   
"Wait are we bringing them with us on the shuttle, or should they arrive later?" Suki asked as she put her laptop back in its case.   
"It would be better if they arrived later so no one suspects anything," Nikki replied.   
"Okay I'll program them on the way to the shuttle port. This is gonna be fun! We might even meet some cute guys!" Suki said   
excited.   
"Let's go, Suki," said Nikki as she walked out the door with her luggage. Suki followed carrying her bag and her laptop case. They   
walked over to the waiting cab and put their luggage in the trunk. Suki kept her laptop with her. Then they got in and headed to the   
shuttle port.   
Eighteen hours later the two girls stepped off the shuttle.   
"Thank God that's over. I couldn't stand that old dude's snoring," Nikki said.   
"Hey! At least you didn't have to sit next to him. He was drooling and smelt like formaldehyde," Suki said gagging.   
"When and where are we picking up IceAngel and SnowAngel?" Nikki asked.   
"They should be in the woods behind the hotel right now,"Suki said. "I'll go check on them while you get us situated. Remember   
your name is Natalie King and I'm Haley Kent."   
"Okay," Nikki said. "Do you have our tickets so we can pick up our cars?"   
"Yeah, they're right here," Suki said as she pulled two tickets out of her pocket. The two walked towards the parking lot. They   
walked over to their two cars.   
Suki's car was a silver Mercedes convertible that had been upgraded. It had many weapons, a cloaking device, autopilot, and other   
gadgets. Suki also had access to both cars from her laptop.   
Nikki's car was a black Jeep with fire painted on the front. It had everything that Suki's had. The Jeep had surround sound, 6 disk   
and tape players, and A.M./F.M. radio.   
The sisters got into their separate cars and drove towards their destinations, Suki towards the woods and Nikki towards the hotel.   
On Suki's way to the woods she pinpointed where IceAngel and SnowAngel were by using her radar. She stopped her car when she   
reached the location of the two and got out.   
"Okay, let's see here," Suki said to herself as she jumped up to the cockpit of SnowAngel. She pressed a button and a blueprint   
popped up on the screen. She checked to make sure that everything was in working condition and put on the cloaking device. She did   
the same for IceAngel. Suki then jumped down and got into her car to head to the Veit Hotel.   
Meanwhile when Nikki arrived at the hotel she parked her car and got out. She headed to the information desk to find out about   
their job. The person there sent her to another desk who sent her back to the information desk. Nikki kept going to desks where she   
was directed to others until Suki walked in and stopped her.   
"What are you doing?" Suki asked.   
"Trying to find out about our jobs," Nikki replied, "but they keep sending me to various places and back again."   
"I thought I told you that you had to go to the office to pick up our uniforms then get someone at the desk to show you what to do,"   
Suki said.   
"Oh, I knew that," Nikki said as she walked beside her sister towards the office. They knocked on the office door and entered after   
they heard a voice telling them to come in. A young woman looked up as they entered.   
"Can I help you?" she asked.   
"Yeah, My name is Haley Kent and this is Natalie King. We are here to pick up our uniforms," Suki said.   
"Oh, right. I forgot that you were coming today. My name is Allyson Marshal. I own the hotel," the woman said holding out her   
hand. Suki and Nikki each shook her hand.   
"Hold on a moment. Let me go get your uniforms. They are in the back," Allyson said as she got up from her desk.   
"No problem," Nikki said.   
"She seems nice," Suki said after Allyson left.   
"Yeah, I hope we find that bomb before it blows and ruins her hotel," Nikki said.   
"Me too," Suki replied. The two stopped talking as Allyson came back.   
"Here you go. I hope they fit. You can change in the room across the hall and start work in an hour. I'll have Cassie show you what   
to," Allyson said handing them their uniforms.   
"Okay, thank you," Suki said.   
"Thanks a lot," Nikki said.   
"You're welcome," Allyson said.   
"Bye," the two sisters said as they walked out of her office and into the other room. They changed and found Cassie who showed   
them what to do. They started work a half-hour later. 

AN: we hoped you liked it so please review in the pretty colorful box below!!   
3 yas bunches   
BabySnowAngel & IceAngelNikki 


End file.
